


Secret time in the bedroom

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: Erwin had pushed Levi backwards, leading him to their bedroom, and their bed. He had wanted tonight to be special, hence the long, detailed and thought out plan, but all rational thought's had left his mind when his blue eyes landed on Levi's beautiful form.Crappy title and summary. Sorry ❤
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Attack On Titan fic  
> I'm new to the series, but am so far VERY obsessed

Erwin had pushed Levi backwards, leading him to their bedroom, and their bed. He had wanted tonight to be special, hence the long, detailed and thought out plan, but all rational thought's had left his mind when his blue eyes landed on Levi's beautiful form. He had changed out if his uniform since the morning, now much more casual, yet dark in style.

Erwin loved it, loved how wild and dangerous Levi looked, how sexy he looked with those fitted trousers cupping his backside. 'How he wished it was his hands there, holding him instead of that mat-'

Erwin fought back a blush, however was unsuccessful, and hesitated, he paused and took a step back. Levi turned around from where he stood, and smiled slightly when he saw Erwin.

He walked forward, and there was sommething predatorial in his gaze, as if he were hunting Erwin down like he was prey. He felt a shiver go up his spine, and tried to take another step back. However, his body betrayed him. He moved forward.

Erwin gasped when Levi's hands touched his shoulders lightly, the gentle pressure drove him crazy and so he decided to step it up. He flicked Levi's exploring hand away from his arm and grabbed at his broad shoulder.

He pressed Levi against the wall, or tried to at least. Erwin suddenly found himself leaning against the cool wood, his chest and face pushed up against it. Erwin growled low in his throat. "Levi," he threatned, but his growl tapered off into a suprised gasp and moan. Levi had pushed himself flush against the cadet's lean and muscled body. Thrusting his hips and already straining erection into the supple flesh or Erwin's ass.

Erwin gasped and pushed back into the touch unconsiously, his body betraying him. He tried not to react. He really tried, but his body wouldn't listen to his mind. His body wanted Levi to dominate him.

Erwin flushed brightly at the thought, but pictures and memories whirled through his mind. The time when Levi had gotten angry. Or when he had pinned Erwin to the floor in the training centre. He had given him 'fuck me' eyes, but Levi had pulled away sharply. Levi wasn't pulling away now. Instead, he was pinning his boyfriend to the wall. And Erwin knew he was going to be well and truly fucked.

However, Levi pulled away enough to turn Erwin around so they were facing each other. At the confusion in his eyes, Levi smiled suprisingly soft. "I want it to be soft and loving and slow. Special. And don't say that 'I am a titan killer and I can take rough.' This is what I want. We can be rough when you are more accustomed to my considerable cock, 'kay?" he smirked slightly, but cocked his head to the side slightly.

Erwin nodded. He stared at Levi's full plump lips. As if sensing Erwin's distracrion, Levi bit down on his bottom lip and Erwin couldn't help but lean down and kiss those gorgeous lips. Levi kissed back in earnest, hands trailing up his muscled torso and stopping at his neck. His long fingers tugged at the blonde hair, eliciting a gasp from him, which Levi caught easily with his mouth.

He pulled Erwin forward gently, and led them to the bed. He switched their position, and Erwin tumbled backwards onto the bed, pulling Levi down on top of him.

Levi latched onto Erwin's neck, kissing and sucking and biting. Erwin let out a breathy moan and arched up, pushing into the contact. Levi nipped at his sensitive neck, and travelled lower. He trailed his tongue across the pale flesh, and scraped his teeth over Erwin's sharp collarbones. He groaned, hands gripping Levi's broad shoulders.

Levi leaned back, admiring the dark bruises he had left on Erwin's skin. "Beautiful," he mumbled aloud, and Erwin flushed, squirming beneath Levi's appreciative gaze, but he ground upwards clumsily, and Levi stopped him with an almost bruising grip to his hips. However, before he could complain, Levi ground down sensually, trailing his fingertips down Erwin's sides.

“Please, Levi, I need you to touch me,” Erwin moaned when Levi’s mouth and hips stopped moving, fingers an inch from the hem of his shirt, stopping the movements of his hips once more.

“I am touching you,” Levi whispered hotly into Erwin's ear, tapping his inner thigh to prove his point.

“You know what I mean,” Erwin breathed, tightening his hold on Levi’s shoulders once more.

“Where would you like me to touch you?” Levi asked, watching the rapid rise and fall of Erwin's chest as he swirled his fingers in a small circle, skimming the hem of his dark jeans.

“My ... you know,” Erwin said blushing, and Levi hummed out a quite no.

..

Erwin, now too far gone to care about how desperate he sounded, he knew that Levi knew just how much that was. Knew how much he affected Erwin so easily, without even seeming to try. "Please Levi. Please."

“Like this?” Levi asked, sliding his hand under the hem of Erwin's tightening trousers and cupping his dick and balls through his boxers.

“Yes, fuck. Yes, shit.” Erwin moaned, grinding his dick into Levi’s palm, clumsily and unpracticed, resulting in rocking on Levi's dick. The combination of the two different frictions had his eyes rolling, his asshole twitching for Levi's cock to be buried in it. “Fuck, please Levi. Please?” he begged, tilting on the edge of a whine when Levi’s hand moved away.

“You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” Levi asked, letting his hand hover a few millimetres from Erwin's dick. The restraint he was holding over himself was slipping, Erwin's reactions stealing his will to hold back but they were breathtaking enough for him to hold out a few moments longer. So he undid Erwin's belt expertly, practically throwing the leather strap over his soulder.

However, Erwin pushed himself up onto his elbows, and pushed Levi off him. Levi scrambled off him. Had he done something wrong? Was Erwin okay? But to his suprise, Erwin clamboured off the bed, and stood in front of him, clothes and hair a rumpled mess. He dropped to Levi's lap, straddling him with muscular thighs on either side of his narrown waist.

Erwin dipped his head and nipped at Levi’s lips. "I wanna try something" he murmured. Erwin's mouth once again sealed over his. His kiss was desperate and deep and Levi felt it everywhere. This time when he released Levi's mouth, he trailed kisses down his throat and along his chest. Then, to Levi's disbelief, he was back on his feet, and dropping to his knees smoothly in front of him. His nose nuzzled Levi's groin and inhaled deeply, rutting his nose against his trousers.

Levi leaned back onto his elbows, watching eren through hooded gray eyes. He let the taller malec unbuckle his belt, and slip his trousers down his hips. Levi lifted his narrow hips up slightly, so it was easy for the material to slip off. Erwin was there, fisting at his cock roughly, but it felt good. Levi moaned slightly under the inexperienced touch.

"Get up. Brat!" Levi snarled, yanking Erwin up from his knees and onto the bed beside him. He climbed ontop nimbly, and latched onto his pale arched throat. He yanked his trousers off roughly and threw them behind him.

Erwin gasped as the cool air met his warm flesh. He gazed at Levi, his blue eyes engulfed by the wide blown pupil. Erwin grabbed the material of Levi's shirt, pulling it over his head. He flung it outwards and it fluttered to the floor beside the matteras. He trailed his long pale fingers down Levi's pale, scarred and muscle hardened skin, pinching teasingly at his pert buds. He stopped at Levi's tight fitting boxers, pulling them off slowly. Levi shifted slightly, allowing Erwin to pull the soft material down his muscled thighs.

Levi palmed Erwin, earning a low groan from the male.

Levi pushed Erwin back, so he was lying further up on the bed. Erwin grabbed the headboard behind him, pulling himself further up the couch, the muscles in his arms standing out like cords under his pale skin.

"Beautiful" Levi mumbled. Erwin blushed at the compliment again, opening his mouth to deny it, but Levi shut him with a hand to his hard member, palming him gently almost. He groaned, low and primal in his throat, bucking his hips up into Levi's teasing hand.

Levi keaned back and pushed his boxers all the way off, allowing his impressive length to spring free, now out of it's confine of material. He shifted, so he was off the bed, and nudged Erwin into sitting, so his legs hung off the side. He leaned down, and ran his tongue along his length. Erwin groaned again, fisting at Levi's dark hair. Levi groaned around Erwin's large cock.

  
He sucked harder, occasionally grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh. He felt Erwin tense up. "Levi, I'm gonna - gonna cum," he gasped out. At that, he deepthroated, the back of Erwin's cock hitting the back of his throat. Erwin came explosively. with a strangled cry. The bitter warm liquid shooting down his throat. Levi swallowed it all.

Erwin collapsed backwards, Levi leaned into his firm thigh, stroking soothing circles into the pale flesh he found as Erwin struggled to control his breathing. When he managed to get his breathing under control, Erwin pulled Levi up, and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart, he let out a breathy "need you." At that admittance, Levi kissed his angel again, and grabbing the bottle if lube stratifically placed in the top drawer for easy access. Seeing the bottle clutched in Levi's strong hand, Erwin let out a small groan.

Levi uncapped it and applied a considerable amount to his fingers. He pushed Erwin's plump ass cheeks apart, before slowly slipping a finger inside. The taller male mewled at the intrusion, but clearly wanted more as he thrust backwarsa onto the finger. Tutting, Levi grabbed at Erwin's hip, his fingers biting into the pale flesh, wanting to mark him up, and also preventing any further movement. Erwin gasped as the touch made him feel as if he were on fire. 

Levi added another finger when he felt Erwin. relax around the steadily moving finger, earning another gasp from between Erwin's kiss swollen lips. He scissered his fingers and he arched off the bed. "More, need more."

"You sure baby, you sure you're ready," Levi asked the flushed man, still moving the two fingers in and out of his quivering hole. Erwin just nodded wordlessly, trying to thrust back, but whining when he was unable to move due to Levi's long fingers biting into his hip. He groaned at the pain-pleasure feeling, which made Levi moan. ' _He had an amazing boyfriend.'_

Levi, realising Erwin was ready. So he slipped his fingers out, and alligned his cock to Erwin's clenching hole. He groaned at the loss of Levi's fingers, sitting up. "What-" 

  
He was cut off abruptly when Levi pushed in slightly, his back arching off the matteras as Levi penetrated him slowly. He slowed his movements, wanting Erwin to get used to the stretch, but gosh, he was tight. "Move Levi. Ple- please" he gasped out, moaning.

  
Erwin lifted his legs, and wrapped them arround Levi, locking his ankles at the small of his back. He then urged him to move.

  
Not wanting to hurt Erwin that much, Levi slowly pushed into Erwin's tight heat, pausing occasionlly to allow him to accomodate his considerable length, until Erwin pushed him in further with his foot. He moaned as Levi's length pressed deeper into him, squirming slightly, he needed more. "More Levi. Fas-faster, pl-please" he whined, arching up as Levi's thick cock scraped against his prostate deliciously.

Levi could not deny his angel anything. Not when he looked like THAT. So wrecked, and laying on HIS couch.

  
Levi may admit to his possessive side after seeing Erwin panting and flushed, his muscled body like putty in Levi's hands. Oh how he wished he could flaunt how lucky he was, that everyone who had overlooked this male was now missing out. But his possesive side would not allow anyone to see Erwin like this. So vulnerable. Though it was shocking, the strong commander, taking dick. And, it was only for his gray eyes.

He pulled out slightly, and drove back in, making Erwin's mouth open in silent scream, his back arching off the bed in a perfect line. All Erwin could do was moan as he tried to buck his hips. But he could not move. Levi's strong fingers were still in a brusining grip at Erwin's hips.

Levi continued his controlled thrusts, wanting nothing more to pound into the beauty beneath him, but he had to be careful as Erwin was very inexperienced.

Instead, he set up a slow pace, which teased against his prostate.

Erwin cried out, but it wasn't enough to cum for him. "Please please please Levi, mor-more. Fas-faster... Harder." He was cut off when Levi complied to his wishes. He thrust into him, lifting his leg to get a better angle, so he was able to hit against his prostate with every thrust. The pleasure left Erwin a quivering mess. His usually pale face flushed and a light sheen of sweat covered his skin.

' _Beautiful couldn't even glance off what Erwin truly was'_ Levi thought, still pounding deep into him. A commander, who acted so tough, turned putty underneath Levi.

Erwin came with a loud cry, his back arching against the restraintscof strong hands. He slumped back down after, breathing hard. Levi came shortly after, tipped over the edge as Erwin clenched beautifully around him.

Erwin uncrossed his ankles, and lowered his legs. Levi braced himself on his arms, leaning heavily against the pillow on either side of Erwin's face. Erwin, now free, leaned up and kissed Levi thoroughly breathless.

  
With a flourish of quick movements, he found himself lying on the bed beside Erwin, whoses long, lightly muscled arms were wrapped around his waist. Levi found himself leaning back into the comforting embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin heard a grating sound just before the door opened. He went to investigate, and saw Levi. He was surprised, Levi had said in the morning that he would probably be late. Levi stepped into the warmth of the room, shucking his jacket off. He hung it on the stand near the door neatly. Levi looked up and saw Erwin staring at him. Erwin felt Levi's eyes rake over him, he was glad he had chosen more fitting items of clothing.

Erwin was shocked. His Levi was wearing a tight v-neck shirt that matched his gray eyes, and tight skinny jeans. Not his uniform. Erwin wanted nothing more than to ravish his boyfriend. And he planned to. He would take control this time.

Levi turned slightly and bent down to unlace his boots. Erwin surpressed a groan at the sight of Levi's backside. He stalked forward to stake his claim.  
Levi felt hands grab his hips roughly. He bit his lip hard. Erwin spun Levi round, and he stumbled. He caught at the shorter male to right himself and Erwin grabbed Levi's hips to help him. He pulled Levi close, wanting - no needing to feel all of this beautiful man. 

All of Erwin's still quickly forming plans of seducing and teasing Levi went out the window. It had seemed that the fitted clothes were all that he needed.

Erwin gabbed at Levi's backside, pulling him even closer to him. There bodies were pressed together, but there was too many clothes. He pulled back, and yanked the male's shirt off. Levi managed to do the same to him.

The couple managed to stumble into the bedroom, Levi easily opening the door whilst still kissing Erwin. Their tongues in a battle for dominance, which Erwin planned to win.

Erwin walked Levi back until they both tumbled onto the bed, parting from their kiss to breathe. Levi gasped as he lay beneath Erwin, Erwin blushing furiously above him. He had wanted Erwin to top, and it seemed as if his plan was working. The tips of Erwin's ears were tinged red. _Adorable_. Levi smiled at the cute flush on Erwin's cheeks. He could turn so innocent. 

He snapped his fingers impatiently, making Erwin snap back to attention, like the good boyfriend he was. Erwin lifted Levi slightly, so they were pressed close together, chest to chest, hip to hip. Levi leaned up again for another kiss.

Erwin kissed back passionately, a low flame building in his stomach. He ground down his hips suddenly, earning a stutter in Levi's heated kiss. He bucked his hips up slightly, seeking friction. Levi threw his head back as Erwin latched onto his pale neck. He bit down, earning a breathy moan. Erwin could feel the shorter male push up into the bite. So Erwin bit harder, and Levi groaned again. He reached down with trembling fingers across the wide expanse of Erwin's broad shoulders. He trailed his fingers lower, until they rested on his chest.

Levi's fingers danced along Erwin's skin, he pinched the sensative bud. Erwin gasped in suprise, arching into the touch.

He looked incredulously down at Levi, who smirked back at him. He twisted the sensative bud again, and Erwin bit down hard onto his bottom lip to keep him from making any noise.

Erwin decided that he would tease the living daylights out of the raven. _He_ was supposed to be in charge. With a smirk, he trailed his kisses lower, alternating between open mouthed kisses and small bites. The bites not hard enough for Levi, not hard, the way he loved it. Levi tried to push up into the bites, but Erwin's firm grip had him held down. He sighed, clearly exhasparared and then moaned in a mix of suprise and pleasure as Erwin bit down onto his nipple.

Erwin carried on mapping out Levi's muscled body with his tongue. Applying small amounts of pressure between his kitten licks that leaved the male a moaning mess beneath him.

"Stop teas-ing" Levi said breathlessly, he looked up at Erwin with huge gray eyes. "Please. I need you."

"Okay darling" Erwin mumbled against his skin.

Erwin moved slightly, and ulled down Levi's tight trousers. He let out a gasp when Levi's cock sprung free. ' _He wasn't wearing boxers. Such a naughty boy.'_ "I'm ready" Levi whispered, arching his back slightly when Erwin's fingers brushed against his quivering hole.

Erwin quicly fumbled for the lube strategically placed in the top drawer of their bedside cabinet for easy access.

He pushed one finger past the ring of muscle, only moving when his partn9 relaxed around him. He added another finger with little difficulty, the lube helping him insert his fingers into Levi's tight hole. He scissored his fingers, opening up Levi even more. His hips bucked slightly, trying to push Erwin's fingers deeper.

He almost let out a whine when Erwin pullled out abruptly, suddenly feeling empty, but stopped himself in time. He clenched around nothing. Then he was suddenly full, Erwin having entered him whilst he tried to hold back his whine. He pushing in until his hips pressed against Levi's snugly.

Erwin drew out slightly, before slamming back in. Levi moaned loudly. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to hide the noises. Erwin leaned forward, so his breath tickled Levi's overly warm and sensitive skin. "No. You're not going to hide _MY_ pretty noises from me. Are you, darling?"

Levi shook his head quickly, no, and let out another moan. Not even attempting to hide it from Erwin this time. His back arched off the matress as his fingers clutched at the sheets. He came with a shuddering cry, and moaned as Erwin chased his own release, quickly slamming into his body with short but deep thrusts.

When Erwin had found it, he shot his load into Levi's tight and clenching channel, arms quivering where he held himslf up as his body shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Any mistakes? (I am new to the fandom)  
> Kudos and comments are welcome  
> Suggestions are also welcome. Long and short fics
> 
> So I am working on a fic of one shots. Suggestions are open for that


End file.
